Urlaubsdurcheinander
by Insch
Summary: Harry trifft auf Draco und Ginny, und dreht durch
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Ginny gegen Draco  
  
Hauptfiguren: Ginny, Draco  
  
Autor: Insch  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR - is eh klar...nur die Leutz die ihr nich aus HP kennst gehören MIR  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Natascha tauchte auf. Die Sonne blendete sie. Sie fixierte ihre Beine auf dem Meeresgrund und spürte den Sand auf ihren Fußsolen. Langsam stieg sie aus dem Wellenmeer heraus. Das Wasser perlte ihr vom Körper, die braune Haut glitzerte in der Sonne. Sie ließ sich sanft in den Sand fallen und räkelte sich und genoss die Sonne. Ihre langen braunen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Ihr rechter Bikiniträger rutschte auf den Arm. Sie lag im Sand wie eine Göttin.  
  
Draco traute seinen Augen nicht. Träumte er? Nein, dieses Mädchen im Sand war echt. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und flüsterte "Oh lala'". Natascha öffnete die Augen. Sie sah Draco ins Gesicht. Seine Augen starrten sie tief an.  
  
Das war keine geglückte Anmache. Nein, auf keinen Fall.  
  
Natascha stand auf, die Sonne schien auf sie herab, langsam streckte sie ihren Fuß in das Wasser. Draco hatte noch niemals so eine elegante Figur gesehen. Natascha ging weiter ins Wasser bis es ihr zum Bauchnabel stand. Sie köpfelte und verschwand unter der Wasseroberfläche. Draco rieb sich die Augen. Oh mein Gott, sie war so sexy. Draco ließ sich in den Sand sinken. Er beobachtete das Meer, auf der Suche nach dieser Schönheit. Sie tauchte auf, schwamm soweit sie konnte und krabbelte dann ganz verführerisch ins seichte Wasser. Draco sah sie an. Er sah sieh an. Die Blicke kreuzten sich.  
  
"Hi" Draco legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Natascha lächelte ihn an. "Ich bin Draco" fügte er schnell hinzu. Natascha kam aus dem Wasser und legte sich neben Draco in den viel zu heißen Sand. "Natascha". Draco nickte. "Cremst du mich ein" Draco nickte begeistert. Sie ging zu ihrem Platz, nahm ihre Tasche und das Handtuch und ging zu Draco. Sie breitete eine riesige rote Decke auf dem Sand aus schob ihre Bikiniträger auf die Arme und legte sich hin. Draco blieb die Luft weg.  
  
Draco cremte sie ein, dann schob sie ihre Bikiniträger wieder auf die Schulterblätter und wendete sich zu Draco. "Du bist so bleich... scheust du die Sonne?" Sie tupfte ihm ein wenig Sonnencreme auf die Nase und lachte. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. Natascha grinste und stieß Draco sanft zurück. "Ich geh mich schnell umziehen" flüsterte sie. Sie nah ihre Tasche und verschwand hinter den Palmen in einem kleinen Strandhaus.  
  
Draco erschrak. Er sah nach hinten. War das-? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Harry engumschlungen mit Ginny, turtelnd am Meer spazieren. Musste man dem immer seinen Urlaub vermiesen. Natasche kam auf ihn zugesteuert, in ihren Haaren steckte eine Sonnenbrille und sie hatten einen schwarzen Takini an. Draco fühlte Sonne auf der Haut, das war er nicht gewohnt. Natascha ließ sich neben ihn sinken. "Was ist, warum schaust du so erstaunt?" fragte sie. Draco holte Luft und zeigte in die Richtung wo Harry und Ginny standen. Natascha zuckte ratlos mit den Schulter. Draco war so nervös. Ginny und Harry kamen auf sie zu.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny erstarrte als sie Draco sah. Sie war einmal mit ihm zusammen, das wusste aber niemand außer sie und Draco. Er war in der 4. gewesen und sie in der 3. Es war eine kurze und innige Romanze gewesen, aber Ginny erinnerte sich daran wie gestern. Ihr waren ihre Bücher hinuntergefallen, vor Draco. Er hatte sie angelächelt, und sie aufgehoben. Ginny sah seit der 3. sowieso anders aus. Sie hatte in ihren roten Haaren blonde Strähnen, die nicht mehr rausgingen und hatte schon eine etwas weiblichere Figur. Aber wenn sie dieses Mädchen neben Draco sah - könnte sie explodieren. Dieses Mädchen neben ihn, sah aus wie ein Supermodel. Sie wusste noch, wann immer Draco sie dann sah. Es war so romantisch gewesen, für sie. Draco, hatte ihr öfters Küsse geschenkt ... sie drehte sich zu Harry- an Draco wollte sie jetzt nicht denken.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Langsam senkte sich die Sonne ins Meer. Natascha ging eine Runde schwimmen, Draco legte sich auf die Decke und starrte den Himmel an. Auf einmal stand Ginny vor ihm. Sie blickte ihn an. Sie trug ein enges weißes Seidenkleid, man konnte ihren BH und den Slip gut erkennen. In der Hand hielt sie ihre weißen Sandalen. "Draco, kommst du?" Draco redete sich ein, er spinne. Wohin soll er kommen. Seine Haut war schon etwas bräunlich und ihm was sehr heiß. Er stand auf, Ginny ging hinten zum Strandhaus, Draco folgte ihr.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Draco" sie ließ sich auf die Pritsche des Strandhauses sinken, "ich weiß du hast mich heute bemerkt und ich dich auch. Aber wenn du ein Wort zu Harry sagen solltest, dann" sie stand auf und ging. Draco lachte. ER fand es amüsant dass sich Ginny Sorgen machte.  
  
Als er wieder zu seinem Platz ging, war Natascha verschwunden, auf Draco's Handtuch lag ein kleiner Zettel.  
  
Draco,  
  
heute Nacht, hier um Punkt Mitternacht sollst du mich wiedersehen!  
  
Natascha  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry hatte ihnen die Ferien verschönert. Er hatte ihnen am Meer am Haus gemietet, Im Zauberteil von Spanien. Ron, Ginny, Hermine und Harry. In einem wunderschönen Haus.  
  
Ginny sah sich in den Spiegel. Sie hatte Harry das Date abgesagt, sie wollte nur einmal nachdenken. Sie liebte Draco noch, sie war so eifersüchtig auf dieses wunderschöne Mädchen neben ihn, was wäre, wenn das nur seine Cousine oder Bekannte wäre? Ginny, lass diese dummen Gedanken. Sie schloss die Jalousie ihres Fenster und schlüpfte aus ihrem Kleid. Sie zog sich aus und stand sich unter die Dusche und ließ kaltes Wasser auf ihre heiße Haut plätschern. Sie stieg aus der Dusche und ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen.  
  
Harry starrte sie an. "Ginny" Ginny schnappte sich das Handtuch und starrte Harry an. Sie zeigte mit zitternder Hand auf die Tür und Harry verschwand.  
  
Ginny musste Draco treffen, sie öffnete ihren Schrank und suchte sich den schwarzen BH und den Slip raus den ihr Draco einmal geschenkt hatte. Sie zog sich ihr Spagettiträgerkleid aus rotem Samt an und warf sich ein schwarzes Seidentuch über die Schultern, sie schlüpfte in ihre schwarzen Sandaletten und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie öffnete die Tür und ging hinab in die Küche. "Ron? Ich geh schnell noch mal nach draußen bin Mitternacht wieder Zuhaus" Hermine tauchte neben ihr auf. "Oh du willst ausgehen, warte - ich komm mit" Harry musterte Ginny mit einem strengen Blick. "Betrügst du mich etwa" er lachte. Ginny grinste. "Geht du und Ron doch auch weg, sagen wir, wir alle kommen erst um 06.00 Uhr in da Früh Heim. Abgemacht?" Alle nickten. "Ginny, macht's dir was aus wenn du allein gehst -" Ginny lächelte. "Nein, klar kannst du mit Ron und Harry weggehen." Hermine nickte froh. Ginny hängte sich die Handtasche um und ging.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco spazierte gerade auf dem Marktplatz, er wollte Blumen für Natascha kaufen. Dann sah er Ginny. Er hielt den Atem an. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen. "Draco?" Er blickte sie an. "Können wir irgendwo in Ruhe etwas trinken?"  
  
Schließlich landeten die beiden in einem kleinen Cafe an einer Ecke. Ginny gönnte sich einen Capuccino und Draco trank unfreiwillig einen Espresso.  
  
"Was ist?" Draco nahm einen Schluck. "Wer war das Mädchen heute?" Oh nein, das wollte sie nicht fragen. Draco sah sie entgeistert an. "Was geht es dich an!" Ginny schreckte zurück und rührte mit ihrem Löffel den Capuccino schnelle rum. "Draco...ich glaube, ich "  
  
"Du liebst mich noch immer?"  
  
Ginny nickte.  
  
"Vergiss diesen Blödsinn"  
  
"Draco, bitte sag mir etwas anderes"  
  
"Ginny, es war nie richtig etwas zwischen uns, wir haben uns nur ein paar Mal geküsst, das war alles!"  
  
"Draco...hast du mich je einen Moment geliebt?"  
  
Draco stand auf. Er nahm den letzten Schluck seinen Espressos und sah Ginny an. Er ging aus dem Geschäft. Er wollte jetzt für Natascha Blumen kaufen, nichts sonst.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Ginny saß einfach nur da. Sie starrte auf den leeren Platz. Draco hatte nichts mehr gesagt. Wie unfair, von ihm. Sie stand auf und lief Draco nach.  
  
Sie sah sich auf der Straße um, er war verschwunden.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco hatte 10 rote Rosen und in der Mitte des Straußes eine weiße Rose hineingesteckt. Er blickte auf die Uhr.  
  
23:45  
  
Er ging an den Sanddünen vorbei. An einer Palme lehnte Natascha. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht unter den Haaren versteckt, sie hatte die Arme leicht vor der Brust verschränkt, womöglich um das weiße Bikinioberteil zu verstecken. Um ihre Hüften hatte sie einen weißen Miniwickelrock gebunden und ihre zarten Füße steckten in Flip-Flops.  
  
Als sie Draco sah lächelte sie. Draco ging auf sie zu, er strich ihr sanft die Haarsträhne zur Seite. In Nataschas Bauch kribbelte alles, sie nahm die Rosen von ihm an und sah ihm tief in die Augen ...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Wenn ihr wissen wollt,was noch alles geschieht - mind. 5 Reviews!  
  
BITTE BITTE BITTE 


	2. Versteckte Gefühle

... und küsste ihn. Ihre Lippen waren samtweich. Draco zog sie näher an sich heran. Sie duftete nach Kokos. Sanft nahm er sie an den Hüften, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. Sie ließ den Rosenstrauß in den Sand fallen und lachte laut. Das Meer glitzerte vom Mondschein. Draco ließ sich mit ihr in die Wellen fallen. Er tauchte auf, umarmte sie und küsste sie zärtlich am Hals. Draco riess die Augen auf. Es war mehr als nur Küsse mit Ginny gewesen, diese jene Nacht, in Hogesmead.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny ging in die nächste Bar. "Irgendetwas" der Barkeeper schoss ihr ein Glas zu. Ginny nickte dankend und nahm einen großen Schluck. Draco ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Mit seinen wunderschönen Augen. Ginny war wütend auf ihn, es waren nicht nur bloß Küsse gewesen. Es war auch Ginny's erstes Mal gewesen- Ihre erste schöne Nacht. Sie konnte sich noch an jede Einzelheit erinnern...  
  
Es hatte damit begonnen, das Draco sie auf ein Butterbier in Hogsmead eingeladen hatte. Danach waren beide turtelnd bei Mondlicht spazieren gegangen und sie fanden sie in einem Gartenhäuschen mit einer Couch wieder. Draco hatte sie richtig verführt und dann wachte sie neben ihm auf. Nackt. In Ginny kribbelte alles. So ein Gefühl hatte sie noch nie gehabt.  
  
Sie nahm einen Schluck. Es schmeckte ihr. Sie ließ sich den süßlichen Geschmack auf der Zunge zergehen. Verträumt ließ sie sich zurück sinken und landete vom Barhocker auf dem Boden. Sie blickte auf. Harry sah sie an . Sie schreckte zurück. Das ganze romantische Feeling zerstört. Wie sie ihn in diesem Moment hasste. Sie blickte ihn an und seufzte leise. Er half ihr hoch. Sie nicke küsste ihn auf die Wange schoss dem Barkeeper eine Goldmünze hin und lief aus dem Lokal.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Natascha kicherte. Er nahm sie auf die Arme und trug sie aus dem Wasser. Dann ließ er sie sanft in den Sand gleiten. Langsam fuhr er mit seinen Finger von ihrem Hals bis zu den Hüften und öffnete den Rock. Natascha zuckte zusammen. Draco sah sie an. Mit Ginny war alles anders gewesen. Nein, er konnte es nicht. Nicht mit Natascha nicht jetzt. Er blickte sie an. Er stand auf, schüttelte den Kopf und ging. Natascha atmete erleichtert auf.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny sah sich um. Sie musste irgendwo hin, wo sie allein war. Sie lief quer über die Straße, ging über die kalten Steine Richtung Bucht. Dort stand ein Junge. Das Mondlicht schien auf ihn, sein Schatten lag im Sand. Er starrte aufs Meer. Ginny ging langsam auf ihn zu. Er drehte sich um. "Ginny" flüsterte er leise. Sie sah Draco in die Augen. In dieser Sekunde liebte ihn sie mehr als je zuvor. "Ich habe gerade über uns nachgedacht" flüsterte Ginny "besser gesagt, ich wollte. Draco. Ich liebe dich noch immer. Bitte gib uns eine Chance!". Draco sah Ginny an. Er murmelte vor sich hin, drehte sich weg von ihr und ging weg. Nun stand sie an der Bucht und kniete sich in den Sand. Allein. Verlassen. Verletzt.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gerade jetzt, musste er wieder Ginny treffen. Sie musste ihm natürlich wieder solche Wörter an den Kopf werfen. Wütend schmiss er mit seinem Fuß einen Stein vor sich hin. Überall um sich herum Zauberer und Hexen. Natascha kam aus einer Reinblüterfamilie in Spanien. Also eine Einheimische. Trotzdem besuchte sie Durmstrang, sie war wunderschön, und Draco mochte sie. Doch Ginny musste alles vermasseln. Wie scheiße. Draco holte seinen Zimmerschlüssel aus der Tasche und ging auf sein Hotelzimmer. Dort räumte er die Minibar aus und schlief dann erschöpft im Bett ein.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny lag im Sand. Ihre Finger waren tief darin eingekrallt und sie zitterte. Sie rappelte sich auf und lief ins Wasser gegen die Wellen, ging immer weiter hinein. Ihr Kleid war schon völlig durchnässt, das Salzwasser peitschte ihr harte ins Gesicht. Irgendwann fiel sie ins Wasser, tauchte unter. Mit knapper Kraft kam sie hoch. Völlig erschöpft ließ sie sich in die Flutwellen fallen und treiben, bis sie einschlief.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jemand klopfte laut an die Tür. Draco riss die Augen auf. "Wer ist da?" sein Kopf tat ihm fürchterlich weh, er rappelte sich auf und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete. Natascha stand vor ihm, sie hatte ein enges bauchfreies Top an und darüber eine zusammengeschnittene Latzhose. Sogar dort sah sie sexy aus. "Hast du was getrunken, du hast kaum geschlafen, wo warst du gestern?" Natascha stellte so viele Fragen auf einmal. Draco begann er Schädel zubrummen. Er ließ sie ins Zimmer sperrte dann wieder ab und bat sie aufs Bett. Überall im Zimmer lagen Flaschen. "Was hast du bitte aufgeführt?" sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Ja, ich hab geschlafen, ich war eben weg, ich hab eben mal Zeit gebraucht, zum Nachdenken...Tasch bitte!" murmelte er. Natascha blickte ihn an. "Du hast mich einfach so liegen lassen, zuerst willst du mich vögeln, dann haust du ab. Außerdem hättest du mich sowieso nicht anrühren dürfen" sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Draco seufzte. "Aha..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Um Ginny herum standen Hermine Ron und Harry. Ginny sah nur ihre Umrisse, ganz wenig und dünn. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht öffnen, sie waren vom Salz verklebt. Ihre Haut war hart und rau, sie versuchte mit ihren Finger langsam die Augen ganz aufzubekommen. Sie sah Harry an. Er blickte sie entgeistert an. Er setzte sich hinter ihren Kopf und stützte sie auf . Sie musterte sich. Ihr rotes Samtkleid war völlig verkrustet und hart. Sie seufzte. Sie fühlte sich so gedemütigt. "GINNY - VERDAMMT WAS SOLLTE DIESER BLÖDSINN! DU KOMMST EINFACH NICH HEIM - DANN GEHEN WIR DICH SUCHEN UND FINDEN DICH AM MEER - WAS IST WENN DU ERTRUNKEN WÄRST!" Ron brüllte Ginny an. Sie schreckte zurück und sah ihn an. "T-t-tut mir l-leid. Wirklich, k-k- k-kommt nicht mehr vor!" Ron nickte schnaubend. Hermine sank in den Sand und nahm Ginny in den Arm. Sie weinte. "Ginny, bin ich froh das dir nichts passiert ist. Was war los? Ich hab solche Sorgen um dich gehabt?" murmelte Hermine und schluchzte. Ginny zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. Sie kannte sich überhaupt nicht aus. Harry sagte nicht, er meinte nur beiläufig: "Wo warst du?" also wäre sie, sein Besitz, der nicht daheim gestanden wäre. Sie begann zu zittern. Wie gern würde sie jetzt in den Armen von Draco liegen, der sie küsste und wärmte und ihr Liebe schenkte. Ron half Ginny auf. Behutsam nahm sie Hermine an der Hand und hielt sie fest, dann gingen sie zurück zu ihrem Strandhaus.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco saß nun mit Natascha an einem Strandcafe. Er hatte ihr nichts über Ginny gesagt. Er hatte sie einfach angestarrt und dann geküsst. Sie hatte dann nichts mehr gemeint. Jetzt trank sie einen Eistee und beobachtete die Leute. Draco trank ein kühles Bier, er hatte seinen Arm um Natascha gelegt, dennoch dachte er nur an Ginny. Er hatte sie geliebt, weil sie anders war, wie alle andre Mädchen. Nicht gerade so hübsch, ruhig, nicht umgehen von einer Mädchenschar. Dennoch hatte sie etwas reizendes an sich gehabt. Wenn er an gestern dachte. Sie in dem Knöchellangen rotem Samtkleid. Aufreizend. Wie sie gelächelt hatte. Verführerisch. "Draco" Natascha holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Er musterte sie genau. Sie war nicht mit Ginny zu mäßen. Sie hatte keine Makel, keinen winzigen Fehler. Sie war einfach perfekt. Ginny war aber wie er. Irgendwie unvollständig. Etwas fehlte. Nur was. Er blickte Natascha an und nippte an seiner Bierflasche. Sie sah am Sessel, die Beine übereinander geschlagen, den Oberkörper leicht angespannt, saß sie da, wie ein Supermodel. Ganz entspannt. Ohne einen Funken nervös zu sein. Er nahm wieder einen Schluck Bier. Er musste heute Natascha absagen. Er wollte Ginny sehen. Auf jeden Fall.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny lag in der Badewanne. Licht viel durch die Jalousie. Sie tauchte unter, kam hoch und bließ den Schaum von ihrem Gesicht. Das warme Wasser fühlte sich wollig an auf ihrer Haut. Langsam stieg sie aus der Badewanne, das Wasser hatte schon salzig geschmeckt. Sie drehte die Dusche auf stellt sich darunter und ließ das warme Wasser auf ihre Haut prasseln. Sie drehte ab. Kein Wasserregen mehr. Sie ging aus der Dusche und wickelte sich ins Handtuch. Ihre Haut war nun samtweich und duftete nach Pfirsich. Immer wenn ihre Haare nass wurden, waren sie völlig gelockt. Ginny sah sich in den Spiegel. Ihr gefiel der Anblick. Die nassen Haare, die sonst fast bis zum Bauchnabel gingen waren alle eingekringelt...sie hatte schulterlange rotblonde Locken. Wenn sie diese nun föhnte und nicht kämmte blieben sie so. Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich ihren BH und ihren String an. Sie war zufrieden mit ihrer Figur. Sie ging ins Badezimmer, föhnte sich die Haare und schminkte sich. Dann ging sie wieder ins Schlafzimmer und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. So kannte sie sich gar nicht. Sie war richtig hübsch.  
  
Sie sah in die Ecke, dort war das rote Samtkleid zerknüllt. Es war nun zum wegschmeißen, man konnte es nicht mehr retten. Sie roch daran. Es schmeckte nach Salzwasser, nach Meer.  
  
Ginny öffnete den Kasten. Sie entschied sich für einen Jeansminirock, mit einem rotkarierten Top. Sie schlüpfte in ihren schwarzen Sandalen nahm sich ihre Handtasche und wollte jetzt einfach nur Draco suchen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco hatte sich von Natascha verabschiedet und war gegangen. Jetzt saß er am Pool des Hotels und trank einen Martini. Wo könnte sich Ginny nur aufhalten? Er spürte die warme Sonne auf der Haut. Er war schon richtig braun geworden.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny sah auf den Stadtplan. Im Zauberteil von Spanien gabs 5 Hotels, die zu Draco passten. Sie entschloss sich, dort nachzufragen. Im 1. Hotel Torrero, fand sie keine Spur, im 2.Hotel Moneytome, waren nur Spielsüchtige reiche Geschäftsmänner die nur auf Frischfleisch, wie Ginny war, warteten. Im 3. Hotel Black Eye fand sie an der Rezeption eine nette Frau die ihr sofort Auskunft gab. "Entschuldigen Sie? Wohnt hier ein Draco Malfoy?" fragte Ginny. Die Empfangsdame lächelte sie an. "Ja, er ist gerade am Pool. Wollen Sie eine Nachricht hinterlassen?" Ginny nickte. Die Rezeptzionistin gab ihr ein Kuvert und ein Blatt Papier. Ginny fing an zu schreiben:  
  
Draco,  
  
ich muss dir soviel sagen. Bitte komm heute um Mitternacht zu dem Cafe an der Ecke.  
  
Virgina  
  
Virgina, schrieb Ginny nur, wenn es wichtig war, oder sie etwas sehr genau meinte. Sie gab der Empfangsdame den Brief und bedankte sich, und erließ das Hotel. Wie sehr, war sie neugierig auf Mitternacht  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Also...wenn ihr erfahren möchtet, was zwischen Ginny und Draco passiert, und was Draco und Natascha unternehmen... dann müsst ihr REVIEWEN! Mindest Gebot ist 5, das die Story weitergeht! 


	3. Das Treffen

Harry saß nun in der Bar, er hatte schon das 5 Glas Jack Daniels, und war noch immer bei schlechter Laune, und grummelte vor sich hin, Hermine und Ron saßen einfach nur neben ihm und sahen ihn an. "Warum, scheiße, bin ich ihr nicht nach? Was macht's sie immer die ganze Zeit? WAS?!" Er nahm einen großen Schluck und schmiss das Glas auf den Boden, tausend Splitter glitzerten im Licht. Hermine seufzte, sie sah Harry mitleidig an, zog sein Gesicht an sich und küsste ihn auf die Wange. "Harry, mach dir keine Sorgen, Ginny liebt dich" ihre Augen leuchteten ihn an. Harry legte den Kopf zur Seite und bestellte sich noch ein Glas. Liebte er Ginny eigentlich?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco sprang in das kalte Poolwasser, es war erfrischend, in der heißen Sonne Spaniens. Er tauchte das Becken durch, schwamm an die Oberfläche und ließ sich treiben, am liebsten würde er seinen Kopf abtrennen. Viel zu viele Gedanken wirbelten darin herum. "Sir Malfoy?" eine hohe Stimme schrie übers Wasser. Draco sah auf, und schwamm zum Rand. Er blickte auf, vor ihm stand die Rezeptzionistin, und wedelte mit einem Brief vor seiner Nase. Er schnappte ihn aus der Hand und setzt sich an den Rand des Poolbeckens. Sorgfältig las er die Zeilen durch. Virgina, ja, er würde kommen. Langsam rappelte er sich auf, sein blondes Haar war frech zerstrubelt und an den Spitzen tropfte Wasser auf den heißen Steinboden. Er ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl nieder und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Martina. "MISS; ich hatte doch gesagt, das dieser Bereich nur für Gäste ist" die Rezeptzionistin brüllte verzweifelt, seufzte und schleppte sich Richtung Empfangshalle. Auf Draco kam jemand zu. Es war Natascha, sie hatte ihren Bikini an und über ihren Körper ein weißes Seidentuch wie ein Minikleid herumgewickelt. Ihre Beine schimmerten, so glatt waren sie, eingepackt in schwarzen Schnürstiefeln, die Jungen am Pool pfiffen ihr laut nach und ließen dumme Sprüche ab doch Natascha sagte nichts. Sie kam auf Draco zu, nahm ihm das Martiniglas aus der Hand und trank aus. Sie starrte ihn an, er blickte doch nicht auf ihre Augen sondern auf ihre Oberweite, gierig und verzweifelnd weil er sie fallen gelassen hatte...wegen ein paar lächerlichen Gedanken. "Hey Süßer" sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf den Mund , "ich hab heute leider keine Zeit für dich, hab meinen Freunden versprochen, mit ihnen schwimmen zu gehen. Dann sehen wir uns morgen, ja?" sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch ihr Haar, küsste ihn, drehte sich weg und ging. Vor dem Ausgang drehte sie sich noch mal und lächelte ihm zu. Draco seufzte, musste das sein?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny stand vor einem Schaufenster. Sie bewunderte ein silbernes Abendkleid mit tiefen Ausschnitt das hinten eng geschnürt war. Doch als sie den Preis sah, drehte sie sich wortlos weg und spazierte die Straße entlang. Aber träumte SIE? Wer kam auf sie zugesteuert - Draco. Ein Sonnenbrille steckte ihm im Haar, sein Hemd war offen und gab Einblick auf den muskulösen Körper. Sie blieb vor ihm stehen. Langsam musterte Draco sie genau. "Ginny, gehen wir was trinken?" MEHR fragte er nicht, kein Wort über den Brief? Ginny kochte halb vor Wut. Doch sie nickte, Draco führte sie in eine schattige Gasse und dort setzt er sich unter einen Sonnenschirm. Ein Kellner kam herbeigeeilt, stolperte über einen Tischfuß und landete vor Draco's Füßen, er grinste, der Kellner fluchte. "2 Cocktails" der Kellner nickte und verschwand wieder im Cafe. "Ich habe deine Nachricht erhalten, Virginia" ein kalter Schauer lief Ginny über den Rücken, sie starrte Draco gespannt an. "Falls du wieder sagen willst, du liebst mich, vielleicht...liebe ich dich auch noch - ich weiß es nicht" Ginny konnte es nicht fassen. ER WUSSTE ES NICHT! Sie atmete tief durch, Draco wartete hingegen auf eine Antwort. "Weißt Du, fallst du denkst, ich wäre eifersüchtig auf dein Supermodel, NEIN! Ja, es könnte sein das ich dich noch liebe, es könnte sein, das ich deine Zärtlichkeit vermisse, vielleicht ist es, das ich deine Anwesenheit vermisse. Vielleicht, liebe ich dich einfach" sagte Ginny mit leisem und sanftem Ton. Draco blickte sie an.  
  
Langsam zog er sie an sich heran, seine Hand wanderte von ihrem Bauchnabel zu ihren Brüsten, zärtlich küsste er sie vom Hals bis zum Mund und streichelte ihren Oberschenkel.  
  
Ginny, dachte sie träume.  
  
NEIN, "Draco, verdammt, was tust du da...?" dachte er sich, doch er konnte nicht aufhören.  
  
Der Kellner kam zu ihrem Tisch, sie saßen beiden turtelnd auf der Bank. Vorsichtig stelle er die Gläser auf den Tisch und zog dann lachend ab. Draco hörte auf. "Virginia, war dir das genug Antwort...für alle unsre Fragen?" fragte er und trank seinen Cocktail Ex aus. Ginny nickte. "Draco, heute Abend - weißt Du, das in der Nähe von der Bucht...ca. 500 Meter entfernt eine kleine Insel ist? Treffen wir uns dort heute, 21.00 Uhr?" sie stand auf, schickte ihm einen Luftkuss und lief Richtung Strandhaus.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry lag auf der Couch der Veranda und schlief seinen Alkoholrausch aus. Hermine und Ron saßen verliebt im Wintergarten und küssten sich gegenseitig. Ginny sah die beiden an. "Chrm, Chrm" Ron starrte sie an, Hermine bekam einen hochroten Kopf. "Ich bin wieder HIER, nur zur Information" dann verließ sie schlagartig den Wintergarten um sich umzuziehen. In ihrem Zimmer lag auf dem Bett eine kleine Katze, die friedlich schlief. Ginny liebte Katzen, leise tappte sie zum Schrank und nahm sich eine weiße ¾ Hose heraus und schlüpfte hinein. Die Katze öffnete langsam die Augen und miaute auf. Sie kannte die Umgebung nicht. Ginny ließ sich aufs Bett nieder und streichelte die Katze. Aufeinmal riss jemand die Tür auf. Harry starrte sie an.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry dachte nach. Liebte er Ginny eigentlich...sie war eigentlich nur Ersatz für Cho...ganz klar. Doch irgendwie war sie eben sexy. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihr. "Ginny, heute bist du aber hübsch" etwas besseres fiel ich nicht ein. Ginny nickte lächelnd und nahm die Katze auf den Schoß. Wie freute sie sich auf den Abend, sie ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Die Katze schnurrte, Harry verließ das Zimmer. Ganz klar, war sein Kopf noch immer nicht, er brummte noch unentwegt und alles drehte sich.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco starrte auf die Uhr.  
  
20:00  
  
Jetzt würde er gehen, er musste immerhin rund ca. 500 Meter schwimmen. Er verließ das Hotel und wanderte den Kiesweg entlang zur Bucht. Dann zog er sich sein Hemd aus stopfte es in den wasserdichten Rucksack und sprang in das kühle Nass. Er tauchte solange, wie er Luft hatte, dann schwamm er auf dem Rücken und sah sich um. Dann sah er die Insel. Sie war umgeben von Palmen und der weiße Sand glitzerte und schimmerte im Licht. Draco stieg aus dem Wellenmeer hinaus und legte sich auf den Sand. Wann würde Ginny kommen? Er kam sich hinterlistig und böse vor, er betrug Natascha irgendwie, obwohl er nicht mit ihr zusammen war.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny spürte den Sand auf ihren Fußsolen, das Wasser peitschte gegen die Bucht und rauschte. Die Nacht war sternenklar und schön. Ginny zog ihr Kleid aus und ließ sich ins Wasser gleiten, sie schwamm und tauchte bis sie zur Insel kam. Draco saß auf einem alten Holzstamm und lächelte Ginny an. Ihre Augen glitzerten im Mondschein, Draco musterte sie und stand dann langsam auf und ging auf sie zu. Er ging auf sie zu und küsste sie, aber nein, er empfand dabei fast nichts als purer Leidenschaft. Sanft ließ er sich und Ginny in den Sand gleiten, er öffnete ihren BH und sie störte es keines wegs. Beide sahen sich verträumt an und standen langsam auf und spazierten ins Meer hinein. Das Wasser war angenehm warm und Draco küsste Ginny weiter, schließlich tauchten sie unter, küssend, gaben sie sich hin unter Wasser...  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Wenn ihr also wissen wollt, ob Ginny Draco wieder erobert, oder sonst etwas passiert...5 REVIEWS! 


	4. Die Liebe die tödlich enden kann

... langsam tauchten sie auf. Beide gingen Hand in Hand küssend aus dem Wasser und legten sic auf den Sand. Die Sterne glitzerten am weiten Horizont und Ginny sah verträumt nach oben. Die Zeit verflog wie im Flug, und es war schon 23:45 Uhr als Hermine auf ihre Uhr sah. "Draco" ihre zarte Stimme hallte in sein Ohr. Er blickte sie an "Ja" sei sah auf die Uhr. "Wir müssen los!" sie rappelte sich au und tauchte mit Draco unters Wasser zur Bucht.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny lief aus dem Wasser, dann stockte ihr Atem. Harry, stand vor ihr, im Sakko, in der Hand ein riesiges goldenes verpacktes Packet. Er öffnete es. Das silberne Kleid glitt langsam auf den Sand. Draco musste husten, schnell ließ er sich ins Wasser fallen er tauchte unter und schwamm zu einem Felsen. "Harry" Ginny sah ihn fassungslos an. Er ging auf sie zu und hielt ihr den Finger auf den Mund. Sie sah auf das Kleid und sah dann ihn an. JETZT ODER NIE!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry bückte sich und hob das lange silberne Abendkleid auf. Hermine hatte ihm erzählt sie hätte dieses Kleid solange im Schaufenster angestarrt. Er gab das Kleid Ginny vorsichtig in die Hände. Ihre Blicke starrten ihn gebannt an. "Dieses Kleid ist nicht für mich" murmelte sie. Harry atmete tief durch und blickte sie an, fragend schüttelte er den Kopf. Ginny ließ das Kleid auf den Boden segeln. "Dieses Kleid, würde Cho besser stehen, glaube mir. Es ist ihr Stil" antwortete sie ihm - "GINNY, du hast es dir im Schaufenster angesehen!" brüllte Harre schon etwas lauter. "Ja. Mir hat es dort noch gefallen, aber du müsstest wissen, dass ich nicht Größe 40 habe...wie Cho, sondern 36-38" hauche sie ihn an. Harry drehte sich zur Seite, das stimmte. "Gib es mir, ich kaufe es in der richtige Größe, lassen wir das Dinner für heute platzen" brüllte er in die Bucht hinein, packte das Abendkleid grob und stapfte davon. Ginny ließ sich erleichtert und lachend in den Sand fallen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ey, scheiße, der hat nich mehr alle" lachte Draco, er kam hinter einem Felssprung hervor. "Nettes Kleid, nich?" fragte Ginny. Draco nickte grinsend und ließ sich neben sie sinken. "Jetzt ist es schon 00:15 Uhr, ich müsste mal wieder Nachhause zum Strandhaus...mir ist kalt, ich bin müde" murmelte Ginny. Draco nickte, stand auf nahm sie in die Arme und trug sie bis zur Straße. Er ließ sie hinunter gleiten und küsste sie sanft. "Bye" lächelte er und verschwand in der Nacht.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Der nächste Tag...Ginny trifft sich mit Draco...im Palmenwald.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny trug nur ein Tuch um die Hüfte gewickelt und als Oberteil einen Jeans- BH. Sie lehnte lässig an einem Baum und trank einen Schluck der Kokosnussmilch. Draco kam auf sie zu, er lächelte sie an. Beide umarmten sich und küssten sich zärtlich. Dann schlangen sich ihre Finger ineinander und beide ließen sich auf dem Waldboden.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry kippte etwas Flohpulver über sich und murmelte: "Virginia Weasly" schon stand er im Wald.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny drückte Draco kurz weg. "Hast du auch etwas gehört" ihre Stimme war leise und flüsternd. Draco schüttelte den Kopf und küsste sie weiter.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry tapste lautlos auf dem Moos und Sandboden herum bis er zwei Leute sah die auf Moss lagen und er begann zu zittern.  
  
SEINE FREUNDIN  
  
SEIN FEIND  
  
BEIDE; ARM IN ARM - KÜSSEND  
  
Ihn durchzuckte ein kalter Schauer, " Hallo Virginia" - "Malfoy" seine Stimme klang verächtlich und böse.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny riss die Augen auf.  
  
VIRGINIA, dass sagte Harry nur zu ihr, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte.  
  
Langsam lockerte Ginny ihre Arme und ließ Draco los und umklammerte sich an seinem Arm.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Jaja...Potter" murmelte Draco und küsste Ginny leidenschaftlich. Harry kochte schon richtig.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry blickte Draco an. Er küsste seine Virginia. Draco ließ sie dann loss, lockerte Ginny von seinem Arm und stand auf. Harrys Augen glitzerten vor lauter Hass.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Sorry, aber sie liebt mich...und keinen Muggelhalbblüterzauberer wie Dich, POTTA" lachte Draco. Ginny starrte Draco an. Er war mutig. Doch sie wusste ich, zu was, Harry fähig war, wenn er wütend war.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ginny ließ Draco los. "Harry, bitte, ich liebe ihn" ihre Stimme klang fröhlich. "SO EIN PECH FÜR DICH, wenn du ihn liebst"  
  
Langsam zog Harry seinen Zauberstab im Hinterhalt.  
  
"Harry, tut mir Leid. Ich habe mehr Gefühle für ihn!"  
  
"Tja, tut mir Leid, das du das jetzt gesagt hast" murmelte Harry mit einem bösen Grinsen.  
  
"Was soll das heißen? Was meinst Du, Harry, tu nichts unüberlegtes, ja?" Ginny zitterte  
  
"Unüberlegt...niemals"  
  
"HARRY-was hast DU vor?"  
  
"Ginny, ich habe dich auch geliebt"  
  
"Ich Liebte dich auch"  
  
Harry blickte sie an und richtete den Zauberstab auf sie. "CRUCIO"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Draco starrte auf Ginny. Vom Strahl getroffen sackte sie kreischend auf dem Boden zusammen, Tränen quollen ihr aus den Augen. Ihre Stimme wurde heißer. Sie blieb fast reglos auf dem Boden liegen, mit schnellem Atem wälzte sie sich dann weiter. Blut quoll aus ihrem Mund, sie drohte zu ersticken.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"DU SCHWEIN" brüllte Draco, er rammte Harry die Faust ins Gesicht und zog auch seinen Zauberstab.  
  
"Schwein, ich habe ihr nur gezeigt, ich hasse es wenn man mich hintergeht!" lachte Harry locker.  
  
Beide richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf den anderen.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Beide fielen lautlos auf den moosigen Boden. Ginny krümmte sich neben den beiden und kämpfte um ihr Leben. Sie kroch mit letzter Kraft zu Draco, umarmte ihn, küsste ihn und nahm dann seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hand und richtete ihn auf sich. "Avada Kedavra" murmelte sie, mit ihrer ganzen Kraft, der Strahl ließ ihr Leben beenden.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
